


Cupcakes and Ass-kicking

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Daisy Is The Only Marvel Superhero, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy's ready to kick ass.





	Cupcakes and Ass-kicking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Fluff written for [this prompt](http://ourwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/155315541855/writing-prompt-166).

"I took a nap and I ate a cupcake. Time to go kick some ass."

Daisy's comment makes Coulson fight a smirk. She actually ate 3 Little Debbie snack cakes – not that he's counting, exactly – well, only insofar as he likes to keep track so he knows when to buy a fresh batch of them for her.

"You're feeling better, I take it," he teases gently.

"Betcha!" she says decisively and pulls on her boots, then draws on her gauntlets. She gives him a bright, expectant look. "Ready?"

"Ready," he says.

She strides out, totally ready to kick some ass.


End file.
